1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems to control the temperature of seats on motor boats, and more particularly to systems that use the motor boat engine as a means of heating and cooling motor boat seats.
2. Background Information
Water activities include riding in open boats powered by internal combustion engines, such as those common to the so called out-board and in-board motor boats and crafts. These boats are used for a variety of purposes, such as for work, fishing, touring, recreation, sports and the like. Often, however, the environmental temperature becomes too uncomfortable for the rider of these boats. For example, during cold temperatures, riding in an open motor boat may become too uncomfortable even when the rider uses heavy clothing to keep warm. Likewise, during very hot temperatures, a means of cooling the rider to at least the temperature of the floating medium is attractive. Even in temperatures not too hot or too cold, the rider will become chilled or fatigued after many long hours of exposure and may need supplemental heating or cooling.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system which taps into the power and heat of the engine used on in-board and out board motor boats to warm or to cool the rider.
It is a further object to provide a water filled seat pad for a motor boat which will reduce fatigue while providing a source of heat or cold for the rider.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rider with a water filled seat pad having an internal waterproof chamber to receive heated water from the engine's cooling cycle to provide heat to the rider designed to be used on a boat seat.
It is additional object of the present invention to incorporate a valve system to use water sourced from the floating medium as part of the engine's cooling cycle to provide a source of cooling to the rider.
It is a further object of this invention to provide for an adjustable means to mix heated water from the engine's cooling cycle with relatively cooler water from the engine's water intake system to control the temperature of the water from the maximum temperature of the heated water sourced from the engine's cooling cycle to the temperature of the water sourced from the floating medium.
A purpose therefore, is to take advantage of the pumping mechanisms of the boat's engine to adjustable mix water from the engine cooling system with water from the floating medium, such as a lake, steam or ocean to provide for one or more temperature controlled seat pads on the boat for the rider.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system to cool the temperature of a motorboat seat pad for times when the environmental temperature is too warm to be comfortable and to heat the temperature of the motorboat seat pad for times when the environmental temperature is too cold to be comfortable.
In addition to the foregoing objects it is also an object to provide a system which can be easily and quickly installed in conjunction with seats and internal combustion engines already existing on a motor boat, and also to provide an elegant, safe and compact means of heating and cooling he rider and making the ride more comfortable.